


Stargazing

by fallengodtier



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, She-Ra Fluff Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallengodtier/pseuds/fallengodtier
Summary: Takes place a week or so after season five. Before Perfuma leaves Bright Moon to head home to Plumeria, she and Scorpia go stargazing.
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @americanhoney913 and @ShaneDarkwin for being my beta readers! 
> 
> This is my first time writing for a fandom bang, and I'm excited/nervous to share what I wrote. Thank you for reading!
> 
> The amazing @bigyale posted the accompanying artwork here: https://bigyale.tumblr.com/post/625388366292303872/stargazing-fallengodtier-she-ra-and-the

Scorpia felt a giddy nervousness as she waited for Perfuma right outside one of the entryways to the Bright Moon castle, a blanket tucked under one of her arms. 

She had sort of looked at the stars with Swift Wind before Adora, Bow, and Entrapta came back with Glimmer and Catra from Horde Prime’s ship, but Swift Wind had been trying to reach Adora via magical bond, so she wasn’t sure if that counted. They hadn't been looking at the stars just to look at them, after all.

She had been in a good mood ever since she and Perfuma had made these plans. Perfuma was going to be leaving for Plumeria soon and they wouldn’t see each other for a bit, but Scorpia decided to focus on the positive: Perfuma wanted to spend time with just her, and it didn’t seem like Perfuma had made special one-on-one plans with anyone else.

The possibility of Perfuma only wanting to spend alone time with her before she left made Scorpia’s stomach flip.

No, she wanted to count this time with Perfuma as her first time really taking the time to look at the stars, so she would count it as the first. Swift Wind wouldn’t mind. 

Scorpia liked Perfuma… liked her a lot, actually. When Scorpia had first gone to the Princess Alliance to help save Entrapta on Beast Island, Perfuma was the first princess to see the good in her and believe in her. And Perfuma loved her friends as fiercely as Scorpia did, and she was so kind to everyone she met, and there was the way her hair fell down her freckled shoulders...

“Hey!”

Scorpia turned to see Perfuma walking towards her. 

“Hey! I brought a blanket,” Scorpia said, lifting the bundled blanket up. “You know, in case we wanted to sit on it or we got cold.”

A smile spread across Perfuma’s face as she eyed the blanket. 

“Aw, that’s so sweet and thoughtful of you!” 

Scorpia blushed, putting a pincer behind her head. “Ah, you know me, always prepared.”

“Want to head down by the shore? It’s a calming area, away from the busyness of the castle. I love to do my morning meditations there.” Smiling, Perfuma glanced down at the blanket. “And we can use your blanket.”

“Down by the shore sounds fantastic!” 

Perfuma grabbed one of Scorpia’s pincers, taking her to the stairway that led to the shore. As they descended the stairs, yellow bits of magic floated in the space around them, sparkling, almost like they were walking among the stars they were on their way to watch. They cast a glow on the pair’s path, along with lights from inside the nearby domed buildings. Scorpia could hear some of Bright Moon citizens chatting within the buildings, likely winding down for the night. She could smell freshly-baked pie, its scent wafting out of one of the windows. 

Would people one day live in her kingdom, spending their nights just like this, once it was established?

Scorpia had never really considered herself a princess until joining the Rebellion, and even now-- after connecting with the Black Garnet and using her powers-- the thought of ruling her own kingdom was still… nerve-wracking, to say the least. Building and then running a kingdom sure hadn’t been covered in Force Captain Orientation, and she wasn’t completely sure what she would all have to do as a princess with a kingdom.

Yet being a part of the Rebellion and a part of the princesses had made her feel welcomed-- truly welcomed-- in a way the Horde had made her believe she could never be. Yes, rebuilding Etheria was a big task, but they could handle it together. After all, they had defeated a centuries-old galactic empire together. 

Reaching the shore, they weaved through a few rocks to reach the smoother area where there was only purple sand. The way Scorpia’s feet sunk into the cool sand a bit with each step made her think of when she had to watch for quicksand with Catra in the Crimson Waste, which felt like ages ago. The breeze along the shore made it slightly colder than up by the castle. Perfuma pulled her green shawl over her shoulders. 

Since no one else was along the shore that night, Scorpia and Perfuma had their choice of spot. Once they picked one, Scorpia fanned out the blanket. Perfuma tucked her pink dress and the bottom of her shawl underneath her, then laid down on the blanket. She patted the space next to her, giving Scorpia a warm and inviting smile. As Scorpia laid down beside her, her body making small dents into the blanket and the sand beneath it, the realization that she was lying next to Perfuma gave her butterflies.

The pair lay there in silence for a moment, watching stars shimmer in the night sky above them. Scorpia could hear the water lapping against the shore.

“Bow said something the other day about the First Ones using stars to travel and remember where stuff is,” Scorpia said. “Kind of like a giant map, I guess.”

Perfuma turned her head to look at her.

“Ooh, yes, I remember that! He also said his dads told him they would connect stars to make shapes, which they’d use for navigation.”

“Kind of like looking for shapes in clouds? Only I guess the stars don’t move or change shape as they move...”

“Yeah… I guess it is a bit like that.”

They both turned their heads back toward the sky. Scorpia brushed a few strands of her hair off her face, breathing in the water’s salty scent. She squinted at the stars, searching. Then her eyes lit up. 

“Oh!” she exclaimed. “I see somebody dancing!” 

Perfuma giggled. 

“Oh? Where do you see that?”

Scorpia pointed to a cluster of stars off to their left. 

“Right there! See it?”

Now it was Perfuma’s turn to squint at the stars. 

“Hm…” she said. “You see someone dancing?”

“Yes! See those four stars right there?” Scorpia gestured up and down with her pincer. “That’s someone waving one of their arms in the air. And see those two stars kinda above that fourth one? That’s part of their head.”

“Ooh, I see!” Perfuma said after a few seconds. “And those other stars below those form their torso...and they’re wearing a dress!” 

“Oh, you mean how those stars form a sideways zig-zag if you drew a line through them?” Scorpia said as she drew the invisible line connecting them in the air.

“Exactly!” Perfuma nodded and giggled.

As Scorpia laughed, she noticed Perfuma had scooted a little closer to her during their exchange, Perfuma’s arm now brushing up against Scorpia’s. Scorpia blushed, then looked up at the stars again in an attempt to distract herself. 

“Do you think you’ll ever travel in space? Like to other planets and stuff?” she asked Perfuma, glancing at the princess out of the corner of her eyes. “I know Bow, Glimmer, Adora, and Catra are thinking about trying to bring magic back to other planets.”

Perfuma made a short humming noise, considering her answer. An owl hooted in the distance, somewhere among the trees near the stair path they came from. 

“There’s so much to do here on Etheria, but knowing that there’s a whole universe out there we can visit, that we can travel among those stars we’re looking at right now…” Perfuma answered. “I won’t go right now, but I’m considering it for the distant-ish future.”

“Plus,” she added with a laugh, “I’m not sure how many people Darla can fit.”

Scorpia laughed softly.

“What about you?” Perfuma asked.

“Me?” 

Scorpia turned her gaze back to the night sky. 

Did she want to travel to space? With everything that had happened, and then figuring out what was going to happen now that Horde Prime had been defeated, she hadn’t thought about going to space herself. Perfuma had a point; there was a lot that needed to be done on Etheria, and Scorpia needed to be there for her kingdom as it was set up. But after that? 

“I think I’m right there with you: not right now, but maybe in the distant-ish future,” Scorpia said, turning to Perfuma and smiling. 

“Maybe we could go together,” Perfuma said, smiling back softly.

“Yeah, that’d be great!” Scorpia said, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks as her eyes brightened. “We could visit all sorts of planets and meet the people there-- maybe even the people Bow, Glimmer, and Adora met before they went to save Catra.”

As Perfuma enthusiastically agreed, Scorpia glanced up at the stars again, becoming thoughtful. Where were those people now? Adora had told the Rebellion on Etheria they planned to fight against the Horde after meeting Adora, Glimmer, and Bow. Were they fighting against Horde Prime, inspiring others to join them, at the same time the Rebellion was fighting on Etheria? Did they get chipped like the Rebellion did, forced to wreak havoc on the very people they wanted to save?

Scorpia sat up, scrunching the blanket up a little underneath her as she drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, her expression a bit worried. Another owl -- or possibly the same owl as before -- hooted in the distance. 

“What’s wrong?” Perfuma asked, concerned, propping herself up on her elbows. 

“I just… you don’t think anyone holds it against us-- the ones who got chipped by Prime, I mean-- that we were damaging Etheria?” 

“No, not at all!” Perfuma shook her head. “And if they are, they shouldn’t be. It was all Horde Prime’s doing, not any of yours.”

“I wasn’t under Horde Prime’s control when I was with the Horde,” Scorpia said softly.

“No one is holding that against you either,” Perfuma said. “What matters is that you left and joined the Rebellion.” 

Scorpia gave Perfuma a half-smile, not fully convinced. She could feel a few grains of sand that had somehow made their way onto their blanket under her feet. 

“Hey.” Perfuma sat up fully, turning toward Scorpia and tucking her legs underneath her. She reached out, gently touching Scorpia’s face and slowly turning Scorpia’s face to look at hers. 

“You’re incredibly strong, but you’re also incredibly kind,” she said, her gaze burning into Scorpia’s, loving and also determined. “You have the biggest heart out of anyone I know. And the people of Etheria will see that -- if they haven’t already.”

“You think so?” Scorpia asked softly.

“I know so,” Perfuma said. “Your love for others-- especially your friends-- is one of your greatest strengths. It’s one of the things I love about you.”

Scorpia blinked in surprise, looking at Perfuma through the strands of her white hair that were blowing back and forth in the breeze. 

“It’s one of the things you love about me?” she whispered.

She knew Perfuma liked her as a friend, but as more than that? Maybe she hadn’t let the possibility of it fully form in her head because she was afraid Perfuma wouldn’t feel the same, and then she would be rejected as she had been many times before. 

But looking at Perfuma now, her hand still loosely cupping Scorpia’s face, her eyes locked on Scorpia’s, so unwavering in seeing the best in Scorpia even when Scorpia couldn’t always see it herself, she wasn’t afraid at all. 

Perfuma realized what she had said, eyes widening. Beginning to blush furiously, she opened her mouth to say something. 

Before Perfuma could respond, without thinking twice about it, Scorpia brought her face to Perfuma’s, kissing her. 

The kiss only lasted a moment before Scorpia pulled her face back, leaving a small space in between them. The two simply stared at one another for a second, stunned, until Scorpia quickly pulled further back into the position she had been sitting in before. 

Now that Scorpia had kissed Perfuma, had crossed that line, she felt a rush of nervous worry. The fact that it was silent except for the sound of the water hitting the shore didn’t help, though she guessed it was better than having people there to see them. 

“Ah, I-- um-- if you don’t feel the same way about me, I’m s--” Scorpia started to say, her eyes darting down to the blanket.

Perfuma grabbed Scorpia’s face with both her hands, pulling it toward hers as the same time that she leaned forward, closing the space between them. Their lips met.

Surprised for only a split second, Scorpia closed her eyes and kissed Perfuma back, wrapping her arms around Perfuma’s waist and pulling her closer. Removing her hands from Scorpia’s face, Perfuma placed one of her hands on the back of Scorpia’s head, running her fingers through Scorpia’s grey undercut as her other hand touched the space between Scorpia’s shoulder blades. 

They broke apart after several moments, their foreheads still touching. 

“I do feel the same about you,” Perfuma whispered, smiling. 

“I...wow,” Scorpia said. She was at a loss of words in the best way possible.

Perfuma laughed, and Scorpia joined her. 

“Wow is right,” Perfuma said. She leaned back and adjusted her legs so she was sitting cross-legged. She took one of Scorpia’s pincers in both her hands. 

“Promise to call me via trackerpad while I’m in Plumeria and you’re not?”

“I’ll call everyday-- if you want me to.”

Perfuma smiled. Scorpia always thought Perfuma was beautiful, but with the bits of magic floating around her in the night, the breeze slightly blowing her blonde hair, and the happiness shining in her eyes, she somehow looked even more beautiful. 

“I’d like that a lot.”

“Maybe I could join you for your morning meditations.”

“That’d be great! If you’re up to it, you can join me tomorrow morning before I get packed to head back to Plumeria.”

“I’d love to! I can help you pack after too.”

“I’d love that,” Perfuma said, then gestured toward the sky. “Want to see if we can find more shapes in the stars? I’m not ready to go to bed yet.”

“Definitely!” Scorpia said, “I’m not ready to go to bed yet either.” 

They both laid back down on the blanket, Scorpia lifting her right arm to wrap around Perfuma, who snuggled close to Scorpia and laid her head on her shoulder. 

“It’s your turn to find one, since I found the person dancing before,” Scorpia said.

Perfuma laughed. 

“Alright, let me see…” 

The two stayed like that for a while, looking forward to a future underneath the stars and among them. 

And together.


End file.
